


Taming The Beast

by RosevalleyNB



Series: Taming The Beast [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosevalleyNB/pseuds/RosevalleyNB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie knows how to rile Marcus to get what she wants.</p><p>No plot or cheesy romance here. Not for the squeamish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer: the characters and anything else recognisable belong to JK. 
> 
> I just make them do naughty things.

"Taking a bath again? Do you need bubbles and scented candles? Maybe, we can do our nails and gossip while you're in there," Katie remarked from where she stood leaning against the wall.

 

Marcus liked to believe he wasn’t violent man, but rather a gentle soul with some rough edges. However, sometimes, most times, Katie managed to bring out the worst in him, awoke the beast he tried so hard to suppress. It was a never-ending cycle in which she prodded and poked until he couldn’t contain it any longer.

 

It always started the same; some underhand remarks, obvious jokes at his expense that evolved into non-stop snarky comments specially created to spike his anger. On those days, he honestly believed that her mouth and tongue were weapons designed to get a rise out him, her words perfectly composed to bring the beast to the surface. And most times, he resisted, denied her the pleasure of cornering him into a corner until he couldn’t do anything else but lash out.

 

Tonight, though, tonight he wasn’t that strong.

 

Katie knew exactly when to deal the final blow, which was when he came home after a gruesome day. But more specifically than that, when he came home after a humiliating Quidditch loss. Sometimes, he couldn’t help but wonder if she had a hand in those losses; they always seemed to coincide with her insufferable moods. Tonight was no exception. After losing to Puddlemere, and by extension to that wanker by the name of Wood, all he wanted was a cold beer and a long, relaxing soak in silence to lick his wounds. Of course, Katie wouldn’t grant him that wish.

 

She smirked at him as if she knew something he didn't, raising his hackles. Sensing his reluctance, her eyes zeroed in on him like Kneazle studying its prey, ready to pounce and rip it to shreds. And she would if he didn't take charge fast enough.

 

“You’ve lost again, huh? That can hardly be a surprise. I mean, Ollie has always been a slight bit better than you, don’t you think?”

 

That hurt. After the shitty day he had, her gibes cut deep into his gut. Marcus closed his eyes, his fists balled as he took deep breaths and counted to ten to stay calm. It wouldn’t work, of course, that much he already knew. But he had to try.

 

The issue lay in what they wanted, always had and always would. He didn’t mind roughing her up now and then, but preferred to go slow and gentle, whispering how much he loved her and always would. He wanted to cherish and explore her body, bring her to new heights with teases and caresses. And then there was what she wanted; a ruthless hard fuck that made her go hoarse from screaming, left her sore and bruised, and kept her from walking in a straight line for days. She wanted it instinctive, gritty, and preferably, messy. Daily when possible. Gods, how he regretted the day he’d taught her to let go.

 

She wanted things he was afraid to give her in fear of doing irreparable damage. Even with the concealing charms and healing salves, the bruises were already hard to explain to others as it was, but she didn’t care. He was sure that she showed them off on purpose and left him to deal with the fall out.

 

“Losers will always lose, won’t they, Flint?” Katie quipped as she lazily stretched out. Her vicious grin grew wider when he rubbed his face in frustration. “Hit a sore spot, have I?”

 

There was a reason for keeping his rage on a tight leash. Once he allowed it to roam free, he wouldn’t, couldn’t stop until he had taken and used every inch of her, until the anger and lust had been extinguished. While hers wasn’t as all-consuming as his, it was for the best to keep their beasts tamed. But once again, she’d decided to set his free.

 

“Maybe, you ought to ask Ollie for some pointers. I hear that he wouldn’t mind showing you the ropes.” She slowly licked her lips as she looked him up and down, her eyes widening in approval of what she saw. “He’ll know what a real man-”

 

“Don’t forget that you’ve asked for this,” he cut her off with a growl and let the reins free.

 

As he wrapped his large hand around her delicate throat and he pushed her against the bedroom wall, a distinct shiver ran up his spine. Her triumphant grin made him tighten his grip; her laboured breaths a healing salve to his wounded ego.

 

As her fingers entwined in his hair, he kissed her hard, biting and sucking her lips, drawing blood, just the way she liked it. Only when she when she started struggling harder, he released her just enough to allow her shallow pants of fresh air. Her eyes rolled back and she threw her head back, licking her bloodied lip while she purred.

 

Placing his mouth to her ear, he whispered, “You want me to fuck you? Shove my cock into your mouth to set you straight? You want me to ram into your every hole until you pass out, princess?”

 

Still breathless, Katie let out a laboured chuckle, her nails painfully scraping over his back as she replied. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Flint.”

 

Without releasing his grip on her throat, his wrapped her long brown hair around his other hand and pulled her from the wall and pinned her to the bed. She pretended to put up a fight, which was ruined by her squeals of enjoyment when he ripped off her shirt. Her bared breasts heaved and bounced as she kicked, her efforts earning her a hard slap on her thigh. That stalled her long enough for Marcus to push down her knickers.

 

"On the bed again?" Katie rasped as she looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Is that all you've got, love?"

 

"Shut up unless I tell you to talk, understood?"

 

He cupped her cunt, moving his hand up and down her slit as wetness slicked his palm. The louder she moaned, the tighter his hold on her hair became, which made her even wetter than she already was and ready to orgasm with another stroke or two. He knew the tell-tale signs, the fluttering of her eyes and the way she arched her back, and he couldn’t have that. After a hard tap against her clit, he withdrew his hand and held it up to the dim light. His fingers glistened with her arousal, just the way he liked it.

 

“Looks like your sopping cunt is more than ready for me, but that’s not what you’re getting tonight.” The flash of fear and excitement across her face weren’t lost on him. He smeared his wet fingers over her lips, forcing her to suck them clean. “Good girl.”

 

He didn’t warn her; that wasn’t how they played their games. One minute she was licking his fingers, squirming beneath him in anticipation, and the next, he had flipped her on her stomach. His finger dug deep into her soft flesh when he raised her hips high, pussy wide open, and her arse another open invitation. The sight made him growl with need, and all he wanted was to bury himself deep, deep inside her puckered hole. But no matter how needy his beast, he wasn’t a complete savage.

 

Not yet.

 

Aggressively collecting more of the wetness already steadily trickling down her tight, he coated his cock and her hole. She tried to get away when he pushed against her puckered hole, slipping in the tip of his finger to tease, but a yank at her long hair kept her in place. He pulled harder when she tried to rise and a second well-placed slap on her thigh easily stopped her wiggling. She didn’t fool him, she never had.

 

Positioning the head of his cock against her cunt in deception, he leant into her and rubbed his stubbled jaw along her soft, overheated cheek. Her reactive mewls sounded nice enough, but he couldn’t wait to hear how she'd sound when he surprised her. His heart raced as he imagined how tight she was going to feel around his cock.

 

He shifted his hips as he tenderly kissed her cheek down to the nape of her neck. “Be a good girl and let me hear you,” he whispered and drove in without warning.

 

Her scream, indignant and primal, was exactly how he had imagined it would be. Frantic to adjust, her body tightened and quivered around him. Just a shame that he wasn’t interested in obliging her tonight. It was his pace to set, not hers, no matter how desperately she wanted it to be.

 

Fast, hard, and as punishing as he could make it was the only way tonight. It was the only way she wanted it to be. He reached down to grab her bouncing breast, soft and round in his hand, and squeezed hard.

 

“Harder,” Katie ordered between pants as she clawed at the sheets and began pushing back.

 

“Good girl,” Marcus murmured proudly. Still, he couldn’t have her think that she was in charge tonight. For good measure, he wrapped her hair around his hand again and pulled hard, making her yelp in surprise and pain. “Now be an even better girl and play with yourself.”

 

He began pounding harder, satisfied to see that she had trouble keeping up with him. Her moans and squeals grew more urgent with each thrust. Every sound he enticed from her fed the beast, his and hers. He wanted her pained cries, the slap of their flesh, the sopping of her cunt as she frantically fingered herself. The air filled with the musky scent of sex that would linger for days to come, seducing them to repeat tonight over and over again, albeit tamer, until it ebbed away. But tonight, he'd fuck her into submission.

 

“Is this what you wanted, love? Tell me. Is it?” He punctuated each word with the ruthless thrusts of his hips and yanked harder on her hair when she didn’t answer immediately. “Say it!”

 

“Yesssss!” Her roar echoed off the walls, signalling her climax under and around him. There was nothing gracious about her screams as he kept pounding into her arse, nothing but frenzy as she clenched down hard around him.

 

He doubled his efforts, roughly holding her in place when she tried to get away. This was her punishment, a dousing of the flames she had ignited, and she wouldn’t get off this easily.

 

Watching her with her face buried in the sheet and panting harshly prompted something in him. The sight of her exhausted and limp body sent a current straight to his balls. His cock grew larger and harder than ever inside her, and while he had wanted to keep this up for hours, he exploded with a guttural growl. The force in which he came inside her felt infinite. Giving, shattering, draining.

 

As he fell on top her, the beast inside calmed down. It would be quiet for a while, quiet until she wanted it awake again.

 

And sometimes, just sometimes, their beasts didn’t settle at the same time.

 

“Was that all you had to give, Flint? Quite disappointing, don’t you think?”


End file.
